1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical devices of the type which include a housing containing an electrical component, and in particular, relates to anchoring means for securing the electrical component within the housing to prevent relative movement therebetween.
2. State of the Prior Art
Many electrical devices include an electrical component enclosed within a housing. In applications where such devices are exposed to mechanical shock or vibrations, it is often necessary to insure that the component does not move in relation to the housing to maintain the proper electrical functioning of the component. The capacitor is an example of such a component. One of the earliest ways of anchoring the capacitor or electrical component within the housing was to place tar or asphalt in the bottom of the housing around the electrical component. However, it was found that while the tar or asphalt is adequate to prevent movement of the electrical component in many applications, it does not prevent harmful movement in applications involving great amounts of mechanical vibration. Accordingly, many anchoring devices have been developed in an effort to secure the electrical component within the housing. Examples of these prior anchoring devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,758,258; 2,758,259; 2,856,570; 3,439,234; 3,463,969; and 3,697,824. All but the last of these patents essentially describe anchoring devices which are positioned in the bottom of the housing. In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,824 discloses an anchoring device which is positioned between the electrical component and a lid which is used for closing the housing to contain the component therein. The anchoring device includes a centrally located spike which is abutted on one end by the closing lid and on the other side by the electrical component. Support arms or lobes extend radially from the central spike to engage the side walls of the housing and the housing includes an annular rib past which the lobes of the anchoring device may be positioned. Unfortunately, the anchoring device of the '824 patent is still not completely successful in securing the electrical component from vibration. The anchoring device is still subject to fatigue which will degrade the force holding the electrical component, and the nature of the anchoring device occasionally causes damage to the electrical components, in particular, the delicate foil plates of the capacitor.